


[Podfic] Laying Claim

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protectiveness, threat of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is dropped drugged and shirtless in downtown Soho<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laying Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216973) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Mediafire link for podfic [Laying Claim](http://www.mediafire.com/?yw5h25ng2qhbn8e)
> 
> Thank you to the lovely laceymcbain for letting me do this. This is (and will probably always be) one of my favorite Inception fanfics.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/er4ecm0sgi7a622/LayingClaim500_zps4bf7a11c.jpg)

Title: Laying Claim  
Author: laceymcbain  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Mature  
File size/type: mp3  
Length: 1h:21min  
Reader's Summary: Arthur is dropped drugged and shirtless in downtown Soho  
Notes: A warning for attempted non-consesual sex and some violence.

Text version: [Laying Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216973)  
Mediafire link for podfic [Laying Claim](http://www.mediafire.com/?yw5h25ng2qhbn8e)


End file.
